ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Warabouc
Well, someone beat me to creating the stub for this NM, I go to save and it says someone edited while I was making it, lol. Anyways, me and some LS mates were the first to kill it on Garuda. There were 5 of us, which was probably overkill, but we had no tanks, and this was the first time this NM had been spotted, so we all wanted in on a "first in server" (Congratulations SaintsInTheAir!). Anyways, He went down pretty easy, but hits like a mac truck. Nothing I, as 75bst/sch, and our 75dnc/nin couldn't heal through though. It did get a little tight, but we managed to down him. All he dropped was a fire crystal, sadly, and 37 exp each. --Jakk Frost 02:16, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I created the stub shortly after defeating the NM :) Sorry we ran into each other during edits. I also put the comment "Easily soloed by 75DNC" on the Notes section. My evasion build consists of 292Skill (includes merits) with strong focus on AGI and Evasion stat etc... My secondary dagger is an Ermine's Tail which had a very very high intimidation proc rate on Warabouc. I literally got hit by him 3 times the entire fight. With Fan Dance active, his first hit did 25dmg, followed by a Crit of 31, and he hit me a 3rd time with one of it's TP moves for 54dmg which added Plague. Nothing but a fire Crystal dropped. GL guys I think evasion is the easy ticket to this NM. Sixtythree / Alexander --Misterfan 04:26, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't say he hits really hard. Hit my THF for 150~200. That's not abnormal for any NM level 70+. Maletarugilgamesh 04:56, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *Extremely easy to do with NIN75/WAR, RDM75/SCH, and BRD75/WHM. BRD used March x2, and RDM kept the NIN hasted. The NM never landed a hit on the NIN. *Easy with Duo BLU/NIN and DNC/NIN, kill in 8 min. *Solo'd farely easy NIN/DNC starting with 250~TP, using Yonin +35AGI(base71) Eva+23(=300), saved tp for cure's mostly as some TP moves got through, landed Hojo, Kurayami, Jubaku unresisted. 0/3 on Geoc drop :( --RinZhu 17:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) *0/7 on Geoc drop now(starting to think it doesnt exsist), 1st drop I seen ended up being Aecus.. ~_~ Found out he has about/or a little over 8500HP~ tho :D --RinZhu 21:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :*Hits pld with full ebon (the synergize) set for a max of 100 with /nin. About the same with /dnc. :*Paralyze Bio Poison Slow Blind Landed easily by rdm. :*Will keep up with a blu with fast pants *Soloable by mnk/nin with healing NPC49. has very poor accurancy, also without dodge up i was able to go utsu:ichi -> utstu:ichi several time. 10 min fight. No 2hr. 0/2 on drops --Mira el dito 19:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) *Ok, well I just solo'd this as BST/NIN. I pulled him to the Cyclopean Gate (The Gate that Pallas is behind) using a Courier Carrie. Once I got there, CC had about 20% HP left. After She died, I used the 3 Fierce Smilodon's at the gate. I'd charm one and pull it back to the bridge to fight. Once the Fierce Smilodon was about 10%HP, Id release it on the bridge while getting a new pet so if would de-pop. By alternating all 3 this way, they stayed alive long enough that one would always repop before I was ready to release. Im using max CHR gear (Kirin's Osode,Apollo's Staff,Melody Earring +1, etc.. and managed only to fail Charm once :) Did not melee at all, let the Smilodon's do all the fighting. Took about 18 pet swaps and 16 min to kill. Ezekeil-Shiva 20:30, June 18, 2010 *Solo'd as THF80/NIN, using normal gear (no evasion set). Not too hard but things can become tough if you're caught without shadows. He hit me once with Tusk for 450dmg and he also hit me with Bone Crunch, and the Plague additional effect annoyed me. Dropped Aptant: Aecus Soily 14:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC)